sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Trin the Cat
History A world reknowed cat burglar, she is known to steal from the rich and give to the poor although some of the profit she retains for herself. It is said that she has trained under Rouge the Bat but this fact is still left to be explored. Most of her history remains shrouded in mystery, but a fateful encounter with a strange hedgehog may help provide closure on the history she has shunned. She is also known as the good luck kitty in most places she has previously visited. Personality She isn't one to let people get close to her but if you are fortunate enough to make her list of M.V.P. you struck it rich. She is one to share with her friends her loot and goodies that she has stored and will always offer the latest in fashion gear. She is cunning, quick and very ambitious in the battle field letting her claws due all the talking. This can serve as a problem for she might attack friends by accident when she gets in a frenzy. The only one who can calm her so far is Memphis, and for some unknown reason is clingy to him, much to his embarrassment. Relationships Memphis: After thier first encounter she hits it off immediatly with this shy and strange hedgehog. She has a crush on him and is willing to do anything to get his affection receprocated. This sometimes leads to akward and flirtious situation between the two, but she isn't complaining. '''Dalton the Cat: '''A Mysterious young cat that came across Memphis and Trin as they were about to depart from the dimension. He has purple markings that have the ability to take control of his body and perform attacks which can render one Paralyzed or worse dead. Trin has taken a liking to the young cat and has adopted him without his consent. She will protect him with claws and all so don't screw with her kids. Genix the Hedgehog: She has taken a quite protective role over Genix. She sees him as a younger brother and will protect him just as such. She also enjoys the perks of being his friends and always takes advantage to dance at his club. The rich: Don't get to used to your things they will dissapear in a blink of an eye. The Poor: If you see her good things will come. Quotes Trin:(Motto) Steal from the rich and give to the poor, i know cliche but it makes my day. Trin:OOh come on Memphy it looks so cute on you! Trin: Rouge? Train me? Maybe, maybe not. Fanfic and Rp appearances Fan Sonic heroes- Team Chaonic OverDrive Chronicles- Work in progress OverDrive Chronicles Trin is slated to appear as my female lead protaganist in my upcoming fanfic. GX Gene The GX Gene is a mysterious strand of DNA that was introduced at the same time that Memphis made his appearance in the new world. It is unknown how one contracts the gene but there is one thing known about it. The gene allows users to get into contact with their natural element and use it to power up their moves. The new form has been dubbed OverDrive and allows the user to become a new type of super. OverDrive System The ODS allows one to enter OD Mode with this the user gains powers based on their core element and the forms vary between people so there are never any two forms alike. OD Mode allows one to reach super powered preportions and the ODS is a guide line on how to not abuse the system. The ODS is crucial for if one abuses the OD Mode the abuser will suffer consequences based on how they abused it, not by others per say but from the OD itself. Guidelines *One can only stay In OverDrive Mode for 3 minutes. *OverDrive Mode must be recharged to a minimum of 30 minutes. *Power may vary based on use EX: the more one uses it consequtively the weaker it gets. *One OverDrive user may give their unused OD energy to one person per day. *Systhesizing or forcefully obtaining OverDrive Mode may lead to a Comatose state or death *One cannot be forced out of OD Mode and may exceed the time limit but will feel the negative effects on their body regardless of form *Rules are rendered null and void if one is to achieve Perfect OverDrive Mode Penalties for breaking rules *One will begin to lose sensation of body and will numb to an irrisponsive state for every minute exceeded the requirement. *Death may assume one if abused for more than 30 minutes. *One may enter a comatose state if abused for more than 20 minutes. *One may assume a berserker rage attacking friend or foe if abused for more than 10 minutes. *OD Mode will gradually weaken if time is exceeded (Null for beserker mode but will still be weaker). Known users Memphis the Light Trin the Cat Genix the Hedgehog Gallery Category:Cats Category:Relationships Category:Fan made Category:Style Category:Anti Heroes Category:OverDrive User Category:GX Gene Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations